It all started with a Silencio
by sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me
Summary: ONE SHOT. explained better in story. GeorgeHermione fluff with a bit of Ron's sadness and hurt. rated T only for medium snoggage. It starts with a silencio hence title and ended up in tears. hee hee i suck at summarys


This is just a one-shot story that is taking place in the Order of the Phoenix, before Harry arrives, after he has been attacked by dementors, whilst Ron, Hermione and the twins are cleaning Number 12 Grimmauld Place (the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.) it has absolutely nothing to do with the plot, it was just in my head. It might run a little bit riot as I only have the first bit in my head so email me if it's really weird or it runs completely away from the plot! I might post a few more one-shot stories before then but I can't promise anything).

Just a warning, Hermione is SCOTTISH in mine. (cuz I am!) it is highlighted in the chappie!

**Sorry if there are alot of joinedupwordslikethis but my computer doesn't really understand the meaning of s p a c e s . But anyway…**

**Disclaimer**: If I actually owned Harry Potter, do you HONESTLY think I'd be writing fan fiction and posting it on the internet? I mean, do you _know_ how much money J.K Rowling makes a year? (I don't but I guess it would be A LOT!) The fact that I don't know means I most definitely DO NOT own Harry Potter and all of the characters in-

**Summary: **This is a light-hearted fic to begin with, until a certain bushy-haired teen has an unfortunate accident. There is tears, then love, and angst (I think) and to end it all... sadness and remorse.(at least I think its angst and remorse, I'm not really sure what either of them mean lol)

**1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1**

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid!"

"So we've established Hermione."

"But what if he does something terrible? Like run away again! It'll be so dangerous to do it again, I mean obviously it was dangerous last time but now that you-know-who is back again he'll be an easy target wandering about the streets! I mean I know he's got his wand and his best class is Defence against the Dark Arts but there could be death eaters at every corner, since obviously it wasn't the ministry that sent the dementors it'll only make sense that it was you-know-who so he'll have posted death eaters everywhere ready to attack him if he _does_ wander off again. Unless it was someone from the ministry that sent them after him, I wouldn't put it past Lucius Malfoy to have bribed someone to send them. He's such a slimy git! Although Fudge would probably send them after Harry to make him use magic, it would be something interesting for him to sell to the _Daily Prophet_, no, he's not smart enough for that-"

"Hermione, I'm only going to ask nicely once. Will you please shut up?"

"No Ronald Weasley I will _not _shut up! As you know I am worried sick about Harry and I have a right to voice my concerns-"

"Fred? George?" Ron looked pleadingly at his older brothers. Fred shook his head and grinned, walking out of the room but George sympathised and drew his wand.

"_Silencio!"_

"-and I will definatel-_hmuph!_" Hermione squeaked as the spell hit her. She tried to yell at George but only got madder as nothing but silencecame out of her open mouth.

"Thanks George." Ron laughed. George waved at her and she stuck up the middle finger of her right hand. Fred walked in as she was doing this and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done with Hermione?" He said sarcastically as he sprayed George with the water sprayer he had in his hand. She stuck her tongue out at him then turned back to the bookcase she was cleaning. He smirked and threw the water sprayer() to Ron.

**2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2**

Four hours later

**3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Fred?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Shut it."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorge! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored!"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Knooooooooooooooooooooooooooow soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE F-"

**CRUNCH**

The three boys turned when they heard the noise clatter of something large falling over.

"What the hell?"

"Hermione!"

"Shit!"

Fred and Ron ran across the room and attempted to lift the large bookcase from where it was lying on top of the unconscious teenager. George vaulted over the couch and bolted out the door to the room across the hall where there was an Order meeting being held.

"Wait- Ron!"

"What is it Fred?"

"Grab Hermione's arms."

"What!"

"Grab. Hermione's. Arms!"

"But then-"

"WILL YOU JUST GRAB HER FREAKIN' ARMS!" Ron looked at Fred sceptically but let go of the bookcase and gripped Hermione's wrists. Fred got out his wand.

"Get ready to pull." Ron nodded and Fred swished the wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The bookcase raised a couple of meters above the ground and Ron quickly hauled Hermione out from underneath. Fred quickly pocketed his wand and the bookcase fell back to the floor again. The two boys knelt beside her, Fred checking her pulse.

"Thank god. She's not dead." He said, clearing her hair away from her face. Ron looked up at him.

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know Ron, lets drop a bookcase on you and see how you are!" he snapped at his little brother. Ron glared at him.

"Okay, okay! Keep your knickers on. Why didn't she yell when it was falling?" Ron asked as the door flew open.

"She probably did yell." George answered him as he followed Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley and Sirius Black into the room. "Remember, I put a silencing charm on her earlier on so that she would shut up."

"Would you three like to go outside?" Sirius said to them as the adults drew their wands.

"No."

"Get stuffed."

"Would we hell!"

Sirius' eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Okay then..." he muttered as he turned back to Hermione.

Fred and Ron sat on the table against that wall, watching them cast healing charms onto Hermione. George sat with his head in his hands against the wall. Fred looked over at George, then elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ow! Whatcha do that for?" Ron yelled. Fred glared at him then pointed at his twin. Ron looked over, before looking back at Fred, frowning. "Do you think he's just worried?" Fred shook his head.

"No. when George is worried he paces about the room and hits walls. This is different." The two brothers stood up, then walked over to sit on either side of George.

"George?" asked Ron timidly as Fred put his hand on Georges shoulder. "Are you okay?" there was a muffled 'no' and Fred frowned.

"Why not? Is it because of Hermione?" There was a pause, then George nodded slightly. "She's gonna be okay." George looked up. He was a pale white that would have rivalled the bloody baron, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"But what if she's not? It'll be all my fault!" A tear rolled slowly down George's face.

"Why's it your fault? You didn't make the bookcase fall on her!"

"No, but I cast the silencing charm on her didn't I?" He bit his lip as more tears followed, slowly at first, before streaming down his freckled cheeks. Fred bit his lip and hugged his twin.

"How does that make it your fault? Just because you cast a silencing charm doesn't mean that it made it your fault!" Fred said as George hiccoughed into his shoulder.

"Yeah but –_hic_- if I hadn't cast it she wou-_hic_-ld have been able to –_hic_- yell. Then we would have –_hic_- turned and seen the –_hic_- bookcase falling and been able to –_hic_- stop it falling." His voice came out slightly muffled against Fred's hooded top.

"Yeah but even if she had yelled there's no way we'd have been able to stop it falling." Ron said and Fred glared at him.

"Thank you Ron." He said sarcastically and Ron stood up.

"Do you want me to go over here whilst you talk to him?" he asked and Fred nodded.

"Thanks." Ron walked across the room and sat watching Hermione being slowly returned to normal. Every now and then he would glance over to where Fred was consoling George. Ron was a bit shaken up. He had never seen George like this before. It was always Fred that got emotional, and George would do the consoling, even though it seemed like the other way around. George had never cried in front of anyone except Fred before, he had always walked out of the room first. He looked over again after a few minutes, and Fred met his gaze, nodding. Ron stood up and walked quickly back over to where George was sitting against the wall. When he knelt down, George looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"You okay?" Ron asked, his brown eyes large and worried about his big brother.

"Yeah." George replied, wiping his eyes with the cuff of his shirt. "You probably think I'm a right plonker, crying like this." Ron smiled weakly.

"No."

"You don't?"

"Course not! Even though you _are_ a plonker I still wouldn't think you were because you cried. Hell, I've seen Harry crying hundreds of times." he shrugged, then smirked. "It's actually funny, his glasses get all steamed up and he can't see. Once he tried to walk out of the room when Hermione came in so she wouldn't see him cry, but he couldn't see because of his glasses so he walked into the bathroom and fell over the bath and cracked his head against the taps. He was knocked out for an hour!" George laughed, still hiccoughing slightly. Fred laughed too, but his eyes were still trained on his twin, the navy blues as full of worry as Rons chocolate browns.

Some time later, there was coughing from the middle of the room, and they looked over to see Hermione sitting up against the sofa, swatting away Mrs Weasley and trying to convince her she was fine. The Weasley's jumped up and hurried over to the sofa. Hermione looked up as Fred tripped on the corner of the rug and skidded across the floor. George tripped over him and the two went sprawling across the floor but Ron jumped over the two of them, narrowly missing the coffee table and collapsing on the couch behind her. She started giggling when the twins stood up, glaring at each other.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked but Mrs Weasley waved her hand at him, shushing him.

"Of course she's okay. She's not dead is she? It's time for you all to go to bed. Go!" she said, waving them out of the room. The four let her rush them out of the room.

"I'm going down to the kitchen." Ron whispered as they passed the portrait of Sirius' mother. Hermione nodded and set off up the stairs with the twins.

Ron turned off into the side corridor and entered the kitchen. _My god . _He thought as he lifted two chocolate éclairs from the large fridge. _George must have been_ really_ upset to start crying like that. _He started walking up the corridor and up the stairs. _I mean I've never seen him cry like that befo- _He froze, breaking his train of thoughtas he saw two people standing at the top of the stairs. He squinted in the dim light and saw that it was Hermione and one of the twins. He held his breath as their voices floated across the landing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron heard George's voice whisper.

"Yeah, nothings happened in the last 5 minutes since you asked me last time." Hermione giggled.

"Sorry. I was really worried." Said George as he stepped closer to Hermione.

"Well don't. I get worried about enough. I'm best friends with Harry and Ron." She said, stepping forwards and hugging George.

Ron sat and watched them hug whilst they swayed slowly for about a minute, envy clouding his vision. Just as he was about to storm across the landing and wrench them apart, Hermione stepped back from George and looked up at him. Slowly, the two moved even closer to each other, George's head bending slightly as their lips met for almost a full three minutes. They broke apart, smiling at each other almost embarrassed, before kissing again, more passionate and than the first, almost desperate.

Ron glared, then looked away quickly, tears blurring his vision more than envy had moments before. Behind him, Hermione's arms encircled George's neck, twining her hands in his hair, and George's hands moved from her back to lightly grip her sides before pushing her against the wall. Hermione cupped one side of his face with one hand whilst the other traced circles on the back of his neck. George gave a small moan of longing, one that was mirrored seconds later by the petite _Scottish_ girl in his arms.

Ron sat on the stairs, wishing it was just envy he felt as he drew his knees up to his chest, blocking out the muffled sounds coming from the two against the wall. A few minutes later he heard them break apart, and heard a whispered 'G'night' from both, He glanced back over his shoulder to see them giving each other one final (butterfly)kiss, he turned his back on the scene and heard a door close and footsteps thud up the stairs. Slowly, he waited until he heard a second door close before he stood and silently ran up the stairs to his second-floor bedroom. He opened his door and shut it quietly, drawing across the bolt. He turned and walked across the room, past one single bed and collapsed on another.

He lay on his side and drew his knees up to his chest. Tears began to seep out his eyes, Tears he had had to fight against for the last five minutes, and he did nothing to stem their flow as he cried, cried harder than he had ever cried before. It was just envy that had sprung to mind as his older brother had hugged the girl he had liked for the past four years of his life. But as he saw his brother kiss the very same girl, his envy melted away to be replaced by a sadness that he had never felt before. He had always thought that heartbreak was just an excuse, a fairytale of sorts. But now he knew that it was true.

He doubted he felt the same heartbreak that, say, a woman felt when her husband and children were murdered, or the same heartbreak Fred would feel if George was taken from him by the death eaters, but he knew that what he was experiencing was worse than sadness.

For fifteen years he had never been as good as his brothers. Percy had been the model son until the fight in the summer, hell he had even managed to get a girlfriend. Fred and George were liked by everyone, even some of the Slytherins liked them although they would never admit it. Bill was smart, funny, good-looking and Head-boy. Charlie was the best Quidditch Player Gryffindor had ever seen, and the best Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen until Harry came along. And speaking of Harry! Harry was famous, he was better looking than he was, and he even had several girls pining for him (although he didn't notice it). Ron would never be any of those. Harry was certain to be a prefect, certain to be head-boy along with Hermione, not him. He would always be Robin to Harry's Batman, a duke whilst Harry would be king. Alone whilst Harry would be surrounded by people.

Ron pulled the duvet over his head to muffle the sounds of his crying. He would only be boring old Ron Weasley. Nobody would know who he was. Nobody would care. He would fade into the background until even his family would forget who he was. His mum, his dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny. They would all forget. Even Harry and Hermione would forget him.

But he could never forget her. Hermione Anne Granger. The girl with whom he argued nearly 24-7. The girl that had easily captured his heart without realising, and broken it just as easily. No. He could never forget her.

Ever.

**4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4**

() I don't know what they are called but they spray water. You get cleaning stuff in them, like Febreeze.

Just in case you couldn't read it, the "lovely" conversation that went on between the three family members was:

"_Aaaaa-"(Fred) _

"_Fred?" (Ron)_

"_What?" (Fred)_

"_Shut it."(Ron)_

"_No."(Fred)_

"_Gred! He said Shut it!"(George)_

"_But Forge! I'm so bored!" (Fred)_

"_I know so am I-" (George)_

_CRASH (cabinet)_

**5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5**

**Did I do okay for my first one-shot story? I hope you liked it! Please review! Try not to flame me, I don't want anyone to rain on my lil' ol'parade. **

Click this button down here!


End file.
